mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridget
Bridget (incarcerated 2016?) is Oliver's mother and Horace Diaz's ex-fiancé. In the end of the episode, Thanks for the Memory Drives, it is revealed that she is really the criminal mastermind super villain, [[Mr. Terror|'Mr. Terror']]. Biography Bridget is Oliver's mother and mothers Oliver a lot. She knew superheroes were real long before Oliver discovered superheroes himself. Bridget was a normal human who worked in an office. She later discovered superheroes were real, and that her previous boss, Argento, was a supervillain hunting for the Arcturion. Argento then threatened to go after her son if she left to tell anyone his secret. In an act of retribution, she eliminated Argento, and took over his evil empire and became the villain, Mr. Terror. Since then, she became obsessed with finding the Arcturion, thinking that with herself as supreme ruler of the world, she can control everyone and keep the world safe for Oliver. However, Bridget knew that if she touched the Arcturion, she would perish, and as such, would need Caduceo's healing power to revive her so she can keep her power. After Dr. Wrath revealed Caduceo's secret identity, Bridget decided to date Horace, and wanted to marry him in an attempt to trick him into using his last remaining Caduceo power on her. It was revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force, that Kaz, Oliver and Skylar eventually defeated her and captured her. Personality Bridget is very overprotective of Oliver, and is a busy woman, who takes what she wants. Bridget believes everything in the world is too dangerous for her son, ever since Argento threatened to kill Oliver. As a result she became obsessed with power so that only she can be in charge and can make everything in the world safe for her son. However over the years her love for the power corrupted her turning her in to a ruthless, murderous supervillain. What nobody knows is that she is secretly obsessed with becoming the most powerful supervillain to rule the universe. As Mr. Terror, she is a ruthless boss to her subordinates, and will kill them for their failures. Bridget is also highly intelligent and manipulative, she manipulated Horace into falling in love with her, as all part of her plan to take the Arcturion's power and manage to survive (she knew absorbing it would kill her, but Horace could use his last remaining Caduceo power to bring her back to life with the power intact). Powers Following absorbing the Arcturion's power, Bridget became the most powerful villain in existence, so far she's demonstrated these powers. *'Energy Projection:' Bridget can project energy and use it offensively. *'Super Strength:' Bridget used her super strength to throw Optimo to a building. *'Flight:' Bridget used flight to take off into the skies to carry on her plan. *'Telekinesis:' Bridget used her telekinesis to throw Hapax the Elder into a car and to steal the empty Arcturion out of Oliver's hands. *'Teleportation: '''She used it to sneak behind Hapax the Elder Equipment *'Disintegration Ray: She owns a disintegration ray that she uses to punish Mort's partner for failure. *'''Mask: she wore a black mask so no one can see her face *'Voice Modulator: '''Bridget uses a voice modulator under her mask to disguise her voice as Mr. Terror. Appearances Season 1 * Evil Gus (Mentioned) * Night Of The Living Nightmare (Mentioned) * Guitar Superhero (Mentioned) * Two Writers Make a Wrong (Mentioned) * The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword (Mentioned) Season 2 * How the Mighty Med Have Fallen (Mentioned) * The Claw Prank Redemption (Mentioned) * Stop Bugging Me (Mentioned) * Sparks Fly (Mentioned) * The Key to Being a Hero * Living the Dream (Mentioned) * Thanks for the Memory Drives * The Mother of All Villains Trivia *She does not appreciate Oliver's love for comic books. Part of this is due to her experience with her supervillain boss, Argento. *Bridget was the only other character outside of Mighty Med who knew superheroes were real. *She is the boss in her business. It's later revealed Bridget eliminated her previous boss because he was a supervillain who mistreated her. *She does not sleep. *Oliver made her a dating profile. *She does not like Oliver's fashion sense. *She hates Kaz. He was suprised she even knew his name because she usually calls him 'That One'. *She loves criticizing people. *She is the ex-fiancé of Horace Diaz. *Her wedding was planned in the episode, Living the Dream. *In the episode, Thanks for the Memory Drives, it was revealed that she is the villain Mr. Terror. *She carried not only her mask and voice modulator in her purse, but also a sticky note saying 'Destroy Quimby Fletcher'. *She knew Horace Diaz was Caduceo, so that she could trick him into resurrecting her if she touched the Arcturion. *Bridget/Mr. Terror was last seen flying into the skyline of Philadelphia, meaning that she might cause trouble for Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and the Lab Rats in the spin-off. This has been proven false since Oliver said he, Kaz and Skylar captured her before the spin-off's first episode, but she may escape. *Bridget is similar to Douglas Davenport from ''Lab Rats. They are both villainous parents to the main character(s). Just like the Lab Rats, Oliver didn't know his parent was a villain. Unlike Oliver however, Adam, Bree, and Chase did not know Douglas was their father until they found out. Both Douglas and Bridget had understandable reasons for becoming villains, but never saw themselves as evil: Douglas was picked on and overshadowed by his older brother and wanted to seek revenge, while Bridget became evil due to a villain threatening her son. However, while Douglas has reformed, Bridget shows no signs of doing so. Gallery Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Villain Category:Powerful antagonists